Draw Me Closer
by fateMoon
Summary: Usui needs an assistant, and Misaki needs a job. With all the hardships Usui gleefully gives her as his secretary, will there even be enough space for them to get to know each other? Will their fate pull them apart, or draw them even closer?
1. Chapter 1: Stressed

**A/N: hii guys ^^ I m new in fanfic. And this is my first fic of course. I've been reading fanfic for awhile now and I m in luvvvvv with this new hobby to read. I decided to write a maid sama fic because I really lovee usui and misaki XD kyaaaa! They look sooo cute together hahaha**

**Hope I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Maid sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara D:**

**Chapter 1: Stressed**

_USUI POV_

Pissed off. That's the one phrase that can describe my current mood.

What a stupid meeting and stupid stubborn old man. Why did I get such a naggy grandfather who has a high demand? My schedule is packed with every single dirty work he doesn't want to do and leaves it to my stepbrother and I. Yeah, my stepbrother Gerard. We came from different fathers. Even so, he treats me nicely just like his own family and he too is not too fond of grandfather. Who likes him anyway? I can see why grandmother died quickly in her early age. Such a pity though. She used to love us dearly and protected us from that old man's tantrum. I love how she told us bedtime stories and her picnic lunch. Maybe I should visit her grave soon. I'll ask my assistant to work on my schedule.

Oh right, just remembered. I fired my assistant. They were all such a**holes. Using revealing clothes and seduces me just to get my attention, more like wasting my time in this very tight schedule. I tried hiring a guy but that guy was a total useless. He acted like a girl. Yukimura if I'm not mistaken. He gave me more work and added more wrinkles on my forehead. Why does earth always go against me? I had request Gerard to find me a new assistant soon or I'll die of mental illness. I won't wonder if tomorrow's headline will be "USUI TAKUMI, DIED DUE TO EXTREME STRESS". Hey, I may be very great as I am the CEO of my grandfather's company at 20. But still, I deserve an assistant too you know. My brother is 24 and he owns 2 assistants. That's truly unfair.

I tried to eat my dinner quickly so that I can go to bed early. My brother told me he already got me a new assistant and he will introduce her tomorrow morning. I hope everything will be fine and I pray to God not to give me useless assistant or a chick that will only waste my time. Work sure is tiring. I miss school. I dropped school when I was in junior high and went for home-schooling to accelerate all lessons and only learn important and useful subjects such as business course and etiquette.

Never question me about love topic cause I don't believe in love, or that is what I was told. Money rules and with money people can gain anything they want including love. That is the theory I got from my grandfather. Well, his theory sucks, so there's no point for me to believe it. My grandmother's word was contradicting his word though. She believed in true love and told me not to give up and keep searching for one. But up to now I don't even have the slightest time to find one. Who cares, I have to rest now. Tomorrow will sure be a long day as I have to make sure my so called new assistant will get use to my style of living.

_MISAKI'S POV_

At last I am done with my training session. Since I got the highest mark in the entire record of the Walker's training worker, I was directly recruited by the CEO Mr. Gerard Walker. How cool is that? I got free training from my university since I achieved the highest mark in Seika University, which I entered by total subsidized scholarship and a free training too. It sure helps my living cost.

I live in a small flat with my little sister. My father ran away leaving a huge debt and my mother worked real hard to pay off the entire bill. She fell ill soon after, due to stress. This is his entire fault. I hated men since then, and I won't trust any more men in this world easily. I swore I wouldn't cry and have to life strong for the sake of my sister. That is how hard life is. I've mastered self-defense since I was small. I was brought to England by my aunt when my mother died. Now she had died due to the accident and she too has no wealth to be passed on. I am well aware that my family background is poor and so is the rest of my relatives. Well actually my aunt is my only relative, who makes my sister the only family member left and I have to protect her no matter what the consequences are. We always tried our best to cut down our budget to the minimal. I tutored my sister and helped her to get scholarship like me.

Currently I work in a maid café located in a small town to avoid being caught by my colleague and be mocked. That is the last thing I want to happen. I know I hate men badly and my work is to cooperate well with the customers which are mainly boys. I have to toughen myself and do this work. The payment is decent and they provide meals which sometimes I took leftovers for dinner with my sister.

At last, tomorrow I will start my job. Mr. Gerard told me I would be a secretary for his brother. That's odd. I didn't know he had a brother. Who cares? As long as I get my salary, I won't complain and do whatever is given to me; even if it's like hell I will endure it.

I was sent early tonight by the café manager. She is such a nice person. She even got me present for me being accepted for work. I feel bad for getting another work and have to quit this job. So I told her I will still work on Saturdays.

I went home that night and went to bed early and I am lucky my first day will be on Friday. I can relax the next day and go to the café again.

**A/N: How was it dudes? :D btw my friend, **_**kaiwa**_**, helped my in editing.. I am sooooo grateful to her. Thanks dude!**

**If you guys like it…. REVIEW PLEASE! :)) I would really, really appreciate it and I would probably update faster if there are more reviews. :DD**

**press REVIEW! :D -**


	2. Chapter 2: New Assistant

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them :)**

**Shark's fin: yeah I was planning on writing in more normal POV. There's a little here but I promise you there'll be more on the next XD**

**yuukuzuri: I know and I just realized them after re-reading it here XD gomen nasai, I'll try my best for the next chapters!**

**To everyone else that readers and/or reviewers: arigato gozaimasuu XD I'll do my best for this story :D**

**So here is the next chapter as I promised! Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Usui Takumi or the rest of maid sama :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **New Assistant**

_Normal POV_

Usui entered his office at around 10. His work was piling up and he had no assistant to sort things out for him. _Finally today I will get a new assistant_, he thought.

He sat down on his chair and sighed. He started organizing his papers when a moment later Gerard called and told him that he will go to his office and bring along his new assistant.

_USUI's POV_

Gerard entered and a lady of roughly my age followed behind him. The first thing I noticed was that she looked very well dressed and has a strict look on her face, it's like she despises me even though we have never met before. I was quite taken aback. Her shoulder-length raven hair was not that eye catching but her golden orange eyes blend well with her hair. Great. She looks okay; at least I won't be near a whore. Better than I expected.

Gerard told me about that woman's name was Ayuzawa Misaki. Impressive. She graduated from high school and got a scholarship to Seika University and on top of that the university gave her free training in the Walker Corporation. Let's just see how great she is just like what people say about her. I gave her directly a stack of paper to pile and to rearrange my schedule. I basically dumped 75% of my work to her and at last I felt relieved and free from this stressful thing. I started to relax and chill.

_MISAKI's POV_

Woahh! I can't believe my boss is a blonde and most importantly he is AN EX STUDENT OF SEIKA JUNIOR HIGH! How do I know you ask? It's because I was the president of the school! I know he had hurt lots of girls in the school and even saw his drop-from-school form when I was sorting the school papers. I can't believe this. I have to make sure he doesn't recognize me. But it's hard. You see, I was too popular in my school bearing the title of 'demon president' and it's impossible for him not to know me. I tried myself to hide as much as possible by lowering my head most of the time. Good thing I accidently brought the fake glasses from the teacher's day costume from Maid Latte. Gonna wear it as an excuse then. Now then off to work. He practically dumped all of his work to me so I got to start working. If I am not distracted by anything I think I might be able to finish by today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was VERY VERY VERY short, I'll write a lot for the next one! (V) Its cos have 4 chapters of maths test booooo. :(( I had to study really hard yesterday :( And I am posting this in school right after the test. IT WAS UNDENIABLY HARD. Pray for me that I'll pass! :D hey maybe I can update the next chappie faster if I do :p hahaha**

**REVIEW PLEASE! X3 -**


	3. Chapter 3: Restless Night

**A/N: heyy people! at last i m done with chapter 3 and it turn out longer than chp 2. sorry to disappoint you ****guys on the last chapter since it was really short. ^^**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama**: **thank you so much for the review :) I'll probably keep on switching from the 3rd person POV and character POV ^^**

**Twillk****: yeah.. i know it was too short. i'll try hard to make the story longer :)**

**cookieradier3: ****thanks for the review :) i am not really sure when i'll update but i will update as soon as i can :D**

**to everyone else who read/reviewed my story: **arigato gozaimasuu XD I'll do my best for this story :D****

**Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy ~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>**Restless Night**

MISAKI'S POV

I can't believe my first task was to only arrange my boss's schedule. And YEAAHHH; my disguise worked perfectly fine. What a relief. It was dark already when I exited the building. The autumn wind blew giving my spine a chill and I tightened my scarf and gave out a big sigh. The job was like the student council job except that the topics are more to politics and business. I took a glance on my wrist watch and couldn't believe it was 7 already. I quickly headed to the station and back to my flat. Suzuna must be waiting for dinner already.

3RD PERSON POV

Gerard waited impatiently at the dining table. He can't believe Takumi didn't tell him that he would be late. He couldn't wait any longer and started his dinner without him.

8:30 pm

Usui entered his manor and went to his bedroom immediately. He was tired today, but yet satisfied. He was wondering how come his new assistant took no interest in him with his gorgeous look. _I seem to know her from somewhere though. I know that I've seen her before. But where? I don't think she comes from a high-class family. And most importantly, she didn't even feel the slightest affection towards me, such as blushing or smiling toward me when she was introduced to me. All women are the same and they will automatically turn their attention to me all the time instead of working. _Usui was in a very deep thought that he didn't even feel his brother's presence entering the room.

"Takumi! Where were you? How could you not warn me you are going home late? I wasted my time waiting for you in the dining room but I was too hungry to wait. Next time make sure to warn me first okay?" Gerard questioned him with a worried tone.

Takumi was taken aback by the call from his brother that he did not noticed earlier. He looks messed up now.

"Oh, I am really sorry brother, it's just that I didn't pay attention to the time and I overworked."

"Fine then, just don't do it again and make me worry. So did something happen with the new assistant?"

"Nothing much, she seemed different and I think that I've met her before but it seems that I couldn't remember where or when."

"Is it in a good or bad way? Maybe she is just someone similar to your acquaintance."

"I don't know, but I think I can keep her for a while though. She is fast and didn't complain. I like her way of working."

"Good for you then. I shall take my leave. Good night, Takumi." And with that Gerard left him in the midst of the darkness sitting on his favorite couch while staring at the night view from the wide glass window.

* * *

><p>It was 1 in the morning. It's been 5 hours since Takumi had been sitting on the couch thinking about that girl and couldn't fall asleep. His mind was too occupied to let him sleep at that moment. Sure he was sleepy and tired. But his eyes just won't close. <em>'Maybe I should try clearing my head once in a while or I might die earlier than my grandfather if I build up too much stress. I'll probably take a stroll tomorrow after breakfast.' <em>Takumi returned to his bed, lay down and stared at the ceiling for a while before he fell asleep.

USUI'S POV

Next morning 9:30 am

I was awakened by the sound of knocking from my door. It was bright since I forgot to close the curtain before I sleep. Why is it so bright? What time is it anyway? I glanced to the big grandfather's clock and my eyes basically popped due to the shock. It was nine already. I was too late to take a stroll in the morning. Oh well, I still want to take one. I'll go around the town after my brunch then.

I called the maid to bring in my breakfast and then I changed into my casual clothes and headed for town. I rarely take strolls in my life. Maybe once or twice, but that was just within the Walker ground. It will be a good chance for me to look around now. I am alone and there is nothing to worry about because in this day I will enjoy my life as Usui Takumi the 20 year old guy and not Usui Takumi the CEO of the Walker Company. But after remembering the name Usui I remembered that grandfather wanted to change my birth certificate name into Takumi Walker, which I directly declined. Even without his family name I still work for him. So there is no biggy if my name is still Usui. My real father is the Usuis not Walkers anyway. Actually I prefer Takumi only. I don't like bearing the family name that doesn't even claim me as their family anyways. On the day that my mother gave birth to me and died, my father, Usui Ayano took a plane back to London to grieve for her. Coincidentally, he died in a plane crash, in that airplane. None of the family members were informed of me so they didn't welcome me. Since my grandmother is such a nice person, she took me in and took good care of me.

I didn't know that walking in the town is so much fun. I see a lot of different things such as small shops that I thought only existed in fairytale lands. But I still can't stand those girls who passed by me asking to be my date and I declined them.

I've walked around the town for half an hour or so when I felt a bit tired. I tried looking around for a place to rest, and that is when a small café attracted my attention. Seriously, do cafés with maids still exist? I was curious and turned towards the café's direction. This café seems lively. So I entered it and I saw something I could not believe is true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: chapter 3 done X3. i was kinda freaking out when i make this chp because i just remembered that next week is the mid-year exam weekk (0 o 0) I'll try to update in between the scedule if possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD -  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Fateful Encounter

**A/N: **heyy people! Chapter 4 is up! ^^ sorry for the long wait. i was held by exam for the past 2 weeks so i can't upload chapter 4 :( ****

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama** and **Twillk**: **aww.. thanks so much.. i really really really appreciate your review (not lying too ^^)  
><strong>

**PrincessLover26: i'll try to update as soon as possible :)**

**to everyone else who read/reviewed my story: **arigato gozaimasuu XD I'll do my best for this story :D****

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fateful Encounter<br>**

MISAKI'S POV

Thank goodness today is Saturday so that means I have two days to find a way to cover my face as much as possible in order not to be found by Usui. As I had promised to manager, I will still work on Saturdays. So I woke up this morning at 7 and got dressed. Suzuna had goneto her colleague's house for a study group and I decided to go do some chores and then leave for maid latte.

I was 1 hour too early. I am well aware of that. It's just that I have something to ask Satsuki, my manager.

3rd PERSON POV

Misaki called the manager and started telling about her problems alone in the kitchen until a loud voice surprised both of them and madeMisaki blushed furiously.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING MISA-CHAN? You want the manager to teach you how to use make up? Did you get a hot boss like me and decided to look more attractive?" cried Erika from the kitchen door, giggling a bit. She attracted the other maids and made them curious too.

"N..noonoonooo. It's not like what you think." Misaki, who sucked at lying, had no other choice but to tell them the truth. Everyone was surprise and agreed on helping her after their shift ends.

1 hour later

"Welcome back mas.. WHAT THE HECKK?" Misaki shouted. Satsuki heard the loud shout and dashed to her.

"What is wrong Misa-chan?" manager looked worried.

"Woahhh.. I can't believe my assistant actually works in a maid café. This is new," he smirked.

"Usui- I mean Mr. Takumi. What are you doing here?" Misaki panicked as her nightmare turns into reality.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line? What in the world is my secretary doing in this maid café and on top of that cosplaying? How cute, hehehe, the tough scary looking secretary is a cute maid and now I remember you. You are the prez in Seika Junior high known as the demon president, am I right or am I right?" his expression changed into a chibi face. Misaki could feel that she was literally sinking into the depths of the earth. DOOMED. _'oo no. This. Is. BAD. Should I beg him not to fire me cause I am working in his company and maid latte at the same time? And worst of all I'm maid! Yess I'm freaking maid!'_

I started bowing and then clasped my hand together and started rambling. "Please pleaseplease swear not to tell anyone about this thing and pleaseeeeee don't fire me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep that secret. Pleaaasseeee. I'll work harder day and night if you wish. I will never complain and I will never do anything to embarrass you. I will do all task in the shortest amount of time even if you cut my salary. I will…" her panicked voice was interrupted by Usui.

"Wow wowwow. Okay okay. I got it. I will keep this as a secret. You actually look so different from back then in the office, so cute and vulnerable in this maid outfit. I won't tell this to anyone but I will definitely come here every Saturday because you will be wearing this costume. Very cute," he finished his sentence with a smirk.

"Stop smirking you pervert! And don't come here every week. You are freaking me out!"

'_Omigosh! That smirk is damn annoying. Should I trust that pervert's word?'_

"Is that how you should talk to your master, Misa-chan?" he smiled playfully.

"I am so sorry _master,_ let me escort you to your seat," she forcefully showed a fake smile added with sarcasm and a popping vein on her head and she could not seem to calm down.

**2 p.m.**

Misaki finally finished her shift and went to her locker to change. She was very pissed by what happen edoutside for the past 4 hours. She can't believe that he literally bore his eyes at her throughout her session. She was so embarrassed by what he did because the whole staff gathered around her once their shift finished and asked lots of question and mostly about whether he is her boyfriend. Misaki was trying hard to calm them and told them lots of times that he was not her boyfriend and he was her boss. And at that moment the room was completely covered with utter silence.

"BOSS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Yeah. That is the case so don't think about anything aside from that because I don't like him or whatever you guys are thinking. Now please excuse me I need to go home as I promise my sister to arrive home early." She then exited the room when her headache became evident once again, caused by a certain unwanted person who was waiting for her right outside the back door.

The door was opened exposing a certain unwanted blond in front of Misaki. She was pissed enough about what had happened earlier in the café and was not in the mood to talk or try to remember what had happened earlier.

"Ooo. You are back to normal."

Of course a normal person would certainly freak out if a higher authority discovered your most embarrassing moment or thing in your life and will have no more courage to face them again. But Misaki couldn't care less. She needed that job and she will do anything to maintain her current position in the company even if she had to be thick-faced.

"What do you want, Mr Takumi?" she finally said it.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Usui outside the office. I have one question. Why do you want to work as a maid even though you are working in a big company? Is the payment in our company too small that you could not afford better clothing than this one?" he joked, trying to clear out the heavy atmosphere but Misaki was in no mood to joke around.

"Just say and spit out whatever you have in mind. I just don't care about what you think. I will tell you the answer but just stop stalking me already. Why do you even wait outside the back door anyway? You seriously look like a pervert waiting for a cute girl to come out from the back door you know,"

"You didn't answer my question. But yes I am waiting for a cute girl from the back door that dressed up in a maid outfit awhile ago." His chibi face didn't convince Misaki but gave her the other effect. Instead of feeling flattered like other girls, she just emotionlessly walked away and left him do the long monologue alone in the alleyway.

Misaki didn't give her feet any break. She ran as fast as her feet could take her to the train station and headed home, leaving her speechless boss alone.

**3:30 p.m**

Usui returned to the mansion just in time for tea. He still had no idea what just happened. _She seriously didn't even bother to listen to what I was saying. She didn't even care about what others think of her. Such a tough girl, she must be having a tough life. But not feeling flattered by a lady's-most-wanted-guy's world is bothers me. Whatever, she is just another woman anyway. Sooner or later she will eventually fall for me with no doubt. I just need to play with her for a little while longer. _At the end of the thought, he entered his room and lay on the bed. Not long after that, he fell into a deep slumber after the wonderful event that had occurred and had been included into one of his favorite- day-list.

Misaki entered her flat and leaned behind her bedroom door as she slid down onto the floor. She hugged her knees and then sighed. She hated the fact that she is too clumsy for Pete's sake. That was too sudden. Usui is the last person on her list to let him know her secret. Right now she had to brace herself for what will come. She's prepared to be fired on Monday and she didn't care anymore. She just dove to her bead and fell into a deep sleep after the worst day of her life.

She was awakened by the call from her sister. After rubbing her eyes a few times, she replied to the call and then went outside the room. Glancing at the clock, the short hand showed that it was 6 30 p.m. _ That was long_, she thought. She went over to Suzuna in the kitchen and could sensethe good-smelling food on the dining table.

"I've won a cartoon of eggs so I thought I will be making omelet for dinner," she heard her sister explaining in her usual monotone. _Great. We are having omelet for dinner. That pervert had omelet rice in maid latt.. WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM? _Misaki roughly shook her head and then bang her head on the wall. Suzuna stared at her for a couple of second and then proceed in making dinner, not affected by the earlier incident.

After the dinner, Misaki excused herself for a walk. She went to the nearby park and took a deep breath. It was the mid autumn and the leaves on the tree started to fall and some still turn colour. It was very relaxing. She can see the ferriswheel from the nearby amusement park rotating for the last time before it close down, she sees the colourful street lights at night and around the ferriswheel. It was very pretty. She rarely got the chance to relax and take her time to just sit and forget everything that happened since her mother's death. She never gives herself a break after since that faithful day. Misaki started working at maid latte since junior high to help support her aunt, sister and herself. Her aunt was merely a guardian and nothing else. She had eyesight problem that hinders her from working.

Now come to think about it, Misaki felt really lucky to get a quite high ranked job in a big company and her burden will lessen. Sundays will be the time she will spend with her sister, which she had not been doing for quite sometimes now. The journey was very long and full of hardship. She is one tough girl and can withstand anything in her way and make sure she deal with it well. Getting fully-paid scholarship in high school, university and Walker training session is not a simple thing to do. Seika may not be the best school in England. But it will always be the best school Misaki had ever experience. Meeting new friends that accept her for who she is; respected by most of the student bodies when she is the president and that entire incident had make Misaki one very tough girl. She is not ashamed that her family backgrounds is poor and not even the slightest known. But on top of all that, she is proud to be Ayuzawa Misaki, the girl who keeps on moving forward and won't back down no matter what happen.

The light from the amusement park is switched off one by one. Misaki looked to her wrist watch and decided to return back. She stopped by the supermarket to buy groceries on her way home.

She entered her apartment and found out that her sister had gone to bed. She put away all of the things to the fridge first before returning to her room.

**A/N: soooo.. how was it? I hope you enjoy the story XD So sorry for the long update :D **

**and again, PLEASE REVIEW XD **

**\(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5: A Horrid Stumble

**A/N: Hey People! I am back! XD Sorry for not updating in such a long time. . HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE HERE! (^0^) **

**Special Thanks to: ThePandaHat, Twillk, Cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, cookieraider3, PrincessLover26, Blueberryxn, Spicylicious, violetshade, Dreamy Tears and Jeight**

* * *

><p><strong>Twillk: Sorry for the really long update :) hope u wont lose interest in my story because of my late update :D<strong>

**Cyndy-chan: awww... thanks for always giving positive review to this story XD i always love reading ur review :)**

**PrincessLover26: thank u for reviewing :)) n thanks for telling me about the name arrangement :) really appreciate it :D**

**Spicylicious: thanks for reviewing my story XD n please update your story bcause i love them :)) and happy new year to u too :D**

**violedshade: thanks so much for the compliment :)) n i totally agree with what you said about misaki falling head over heals with usui.. but they will eventually fall head over heals though X)**

**Dreamy Tears: thanks for reviewing :)) n sorry for the long update**

**Jeight: thank u for reading & reviewing my stories :) i'll try to update faster next time :)**

**REALLY SPECIAL THANKS TO _KAIWA_ FOR ALWAYS HELPING ME IN EDITING THIS STORY XD  
><strong>

**I really appreciate every single review that you guys wrote for me X) **

**Thanks to those who read my stories too :D **

**I know it had been a month since I last update, so here is chapter 5 XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: A HORRID STUMBLE<strong>

Monday came faster than expected. Misaki gave up the idea of using make up and just formally dressed up. She went to the dining table to grab some toast before she headed to the train station. _Today my life will end. He will definitely tell Mr. Gerard about my part time job and I'm finished. I hate him. No, scratch that. I DESPISE HIM! He beats me in all the games and got my character souvenir including the limited edition plushy! I can't believe he wanted such thing at his age. _Entering her office, which is located right in front of Usui's office, she ended her wild thoughts.

Usui entered the office 1 hour later. Misaki greeted him without making any eye contact. He acted like he didn't know anything about her secret and kept quiet. Misaki felt relieved and weird at the same time, but decided to ignore it.

A few minutes passed and another blond guy with an arrogant look entered the room. Misaki was about to greet him but he impatiently said, "I want to talk to Takumi NOW. Tell him its Igarashi Tora."

_What a jerk. _She thought. "Please wait for a moment while I dial Mr Takumi's office."

She dialed his office but he told her to tell Tora to wait for a moment.

Tora looked irritated and pissed. Misaki couldn't help but to feel an urge to yell at him for being so restless. Her demon aura stared to show up because she was really pissed by his action. She couldn't help but pour all of her feelings to her poor computer keyboard.

Usui showed up 10 minutes later and went straight to Misaki's desk. He was carrying a pile of documents and directly dropped it on Misaki's table. Just when Misaki was about to yell at him, he sighed and said, "Rearrange all of these documents here and make sure you finish all the presentations for the meeting this afternoon. Tora, come inside my office now. Ayuzawa, bring in two cups of tea immediately."

"Finally," Tora rolled his eyes as he stood up and went to Usui's office.

Tora took a seat on the plush white- furred couch as Usui sat on his opposite arm chair.

"Got a new hottie?" Tora smirked as he rolled his eyes toward Misaki.

"What do you want? You know perfectly that I won't sign your contract. It's just a one-sided gain." Usui puts his cup of tea on the table and didn't show any emotions on his face as if he doesn't care about that question or rather; statement, but inside he was feeling slightly annoyed by that comment. _What does he want now? I hope he won't try to steal Ayuzawa. It's not like I care, but I have to find a new replacement if this happens. God, please help get rid of this son of a bi-_

"Come on, Takumi. You're still mad with me because of that contract? I told you I was just kidding about that. I was just checking on you. Am I not allowed to check on my very far related cousin? And I heard you got a new chick in this office, so I thought it won't hurt if I check her out. Who knows? Maybe she can be a use for me," Tora casually replied, knowing Usui was being cautious near him since that one-sided contract he was offering.

"You? My cousin? You must be kidding me." He sarcastically replied. "Didn't the Usui family rejected me as a child and abandoned me? My current family is the Walker family. Just because I am still using the Usui family's name, you don't have the right to call me your cousin. And one more thing, the Walker corps has a lot of under companies that sell products, but I don't recall doing any business of selling hot chicks. So if you are looking for one, go to the red light district downtown. You might find one to your liking. You may go now if you have nothing else to say. You are just a waste of my time." With that Usui ended their conversation and left the room for his meeting, leaving Tora speechless in his dimension.

Tora got up from the couch and slowly made his way out. When he was passing Misaki's table, he smirked inwardly when he saw Misaki diligently working. _'Takumi Usui, or should I say Takumi Walker, don't be too arrogant and full of yourself. You might lose something important if you keep on acting that way to me.' _

He approached the front desk where Misaki was busy rearranging Usui's documents. He leaned against it, trying to catch Misaki's attention. But Misaki knew that he was just being playful and only tried to disturb her. _Okaayy… that didn't work. _"Ehemmm." He tried to grab her attention by clearing his throat. Misaki seemed surprised when she lifted her head and found he was leaning there. She actually knew from the start that he was just fooling around with her, so she pretended that she didn't know he was there and be surprised when Tora cleared his throat."Oo my… I apologize for not noticing you. What can I do for you, Mr. Tora? If you once again require Mr. Takumi's presence then he won't be at his office for a while." Misaki smiled forcefully at her, just like she forced a smile to her customer in Maid Latte.

"Don't be too formal with me. And I've seen him just now. It's nothing important anyway. My my. He sure has grown. My dear cousin," Tora give a bit of emphasize in the last part of the sentence.

'_Did he just say cousin? No Misaki. You shouldn't be distracted by such things. He was just trying to seek attention from you. If you mind him too much, you'll lose to a jerk. And also, that is none of my business. Why should I care? I'm here cause' I'm paid to be his assistant, not to seek his past and history.' _Misaki fought with her thoughts before looking up to him and open her mouth.

"Is that so? I didn't know you are his cousin," she smiled again before continuing her work.

"Curious?" he questioned her.

"Not at all," she replied without glancing at him, still keeping her tone light and calm.

'_That's crazy. She didn't care about such thing? Impossible. Women are usually curious about someone's past cause of the LOVE of gossiping. Fine then, I'll just go straight to the point.' Tora started to get impatient._

"Umm.. soo.. Misaki-san… do you like it here?" Tora started with a light question.

"Why wouldn't I?" She tried to sound calm and convincing.

"Well… you know… Is it because of your _handsome_ boss? But even though he is handsome, he treated you badly. So why do you like being his assistant?" he asked those question innocently.

'_What the heck is this guy trying to do? He's so weird. At first he told me Mr. Takumi is his DEAR cousin, now he is trying to bad-mouth him. I don't get what he is trying to do. Can he just leave me alone and let me finish my work? This guy is starting to get in my nerves.'_

"Well, I feel comfortable enough to work as Mr. Takumi's assistant and I am totally not falling for the handsome face." She continuously smiled at him, trying to convince him that she is totally not bothered by his words.

"So it's because of the money then. You are trying your best to fit in here because you desperately need money. And if I may say, the payment here is not that big, especially if you work for Takumi. He demanded a lot, you know. The balance of fulfilling his wants and the payment can't be compare." Once again Tora tried to make her change her mind. _'Takumi, in a very short range of time, you'll gonna regret for not signing that contract. This assistant you adore so much will betray you and leave your side to mine. This low-class girl only wants money. There's nothing else she desires. If it's not because of the salary, I don't think she will try to put herself in the frontline. Let's just see how far she can stand this. Of course I will toss her aside when I am done playing with her.'_

'You just made a w_rong move, Igarashi-kun. Trying to fool me? Well, you are 100 years too early for that. But let's just play along. This is fun anyways." Misaki inwardly smirked to herself._

"Money? Mr. Gerard had never mentioned such thing to me. I was only told to be Mr. Takumi's new assistant for the time being. He never even told me that I will get salary. Will I get salary? You really have good ear, Mr. Igarashi. Where did you hear that from? And if I may know, how much exactly is my salary?" trying to play dumb, Misaki kept on acting innocent.

Tora was starting to get really impatient. He was at his limit now. He told himself that he had to keep cool. "In this world, Ayuzawa-san, there are only two things women are after. And those two things are men with power and money or good-looking men. So if it is not about the looks, then you are after the money. And anyway, even a moron knows that when a person works for others then they will get paid. There is never a single person in this world that will do something without a favor in return, which in your case is you work for Takumi and in return he PAYS your hard work in the form of money. You act so innocently. Just like a girl who never encountered the real world." Tora was letting Misaki see his other side and it makes Misaki wanted to disturb his thoughts more.

"Really? I didn't know that. You know, I've cleaned my neighbor's house, tutor the juniors in the campus, run errands and babysitting without getting paid. And in this case, I am helping Mr. Takumi in his work of whatever he shouldn't bother of doing so to let him spend more time improving in his business. Maybe he'll pay me, or maybe not. But that is none of my business. I am here to work and not to mind the payment or reward they will give me. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of work to finish." Misaki gave him a very stern look when she was talking but showed a very wide smile on her face once she finished her sentence.

"Yes… sure… be a good girl and listen to what he says," Tora forcefully projected a nice soothing tone to her. _'Curse her! Who does she think she is? A saint? Tsk... You disgust me woman. You'll regret for doing this to me. I'll make sure your life will be like living hell, Misaki Ayuzawa.' _ He banged the door and left Misaki in the office. All Misaki could do was shoving her tongue out.

"Go to hell stupid arrogant blondie! Don't come and disturb me working again! And I'll make sure you'll swallow all that pride of yours in the near future… ohh right… I'll make you regret that you've disturbed my work! Don't be too arrogant because you are a blonde and I am NOT FALLING FOR STUPID BLONDES AND ARROGANT BASTARDS LIKE …." she yelled loudly without noticing that someone was standing in front of her table. When she glanced up, she couldn't stop gaping. No word can escape her throat as if she had swallowed a bullet.

"…. Not you…" Misaki quietly finished her sentence.

"You got a problem with… _me,_ Ayuzawa?" Usui looked at her with his famous poker face.

**A/N: chapter 5 doneee! \^o^/ I was stuck for weeks when I was making this chapter but eventually wrote 1k+ words. XD I made it hanging in the end because I didn't want this chapter to be too long hehehehe… I'll try to update soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6: Errand Girl

**A/N: Heyy People! XD sorry for the really long update. well, you see there was a really big event at my school last week so I didn't have the time to update this story even though i finished it a long time ago.**

**And i can't promise you all that I'll be updating this story soon. I'll TRY to update soon but I can't promise you. So Sorry :(  
><strong>

**Special thanks to " kimi, spicylicious, ChuGaEun, killerwolf, cookieraider3, usuixmisaki, violetshade, Dreamy Tears, Cyndy-kawaii-maidsama, upsidedownmind, Riaanaa and Vicky1239 " for the lovely review you guys posted ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story :) I'll try to update soon but i can't promise anything. <strong>

**Spicylicious: Thanks for reviewing :D I'm looking forward to your update then :)**

**ChuGaEun: Thank you for the review :)**

**Killerwolf: I'll try my best to update soon :)**

**Cookieraider3: Yes it's Misaki. something unexpected always happen ^^**

**usuixmisaki: I'm glad you like it ^^ thanks for the review anyways. **

**violetshade: i don't like cliffhangers too hahaha ^^ but somehow when you are writing, it feels right when you do so hohoho**

**Dreamy Tears: Thanks for the review :) i'll try to update soon**

**Cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: actually Usui just entered the office when she was yelling :) Thanks so much for always reviewing my story. I am so happy whenever i read your review. it was very long and supportive XD.**

**upsidedownmind: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story :D I guess you are new in reviewing my story ^^ hope you like the story ^^ and thanks for the support :D**

**Riaanaa: Nahh.. it's okay to give suggestion. on the contrary, i really appreciate your suggestion and yes i won't be including any pre-marriage sex storyline ( i hope) :D**

**Vicky1239: Thanks so much for the review :D **

**A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO _KAIWA_ FOR EDITING MY STORY X3**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN USUI AS WELL AS MAID SAMA T_T<strong>

"You got a problem with… _me,_ Ayuzawa?" Usui looked at her with his famous poker face.

**CHAPTER 6: Errand Girl**

"N...n...nooooo … absolutely NOT! I was just talking to myself just now. I am not lying. That's the complete truth! I swear I am telling the truth. I was not talking about you anyway. It was no one." Misaki panicked when she saw Usui standing in front of her with a confused look on his face. _'That IDIOT! EVERYTHING HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID ARROGANT BASTARD! ARRGGGGHHHH I REALLY HATE HIM!'_ Misaki was too embarrassed to face him that she bowed her head.

"Gomen nasai …" she apologized and bowed her head once more.

"So do you mind telling me what happened after I left? It's almost lunch break anyways. Bring the documents into my office and afterwards you may tell me what happened awhile ago," he finished his sentence with a grin.

Misaki sank onto her seat, closed her eyes and sighed. She really hates making a scene especially when she is new. If she did so, then there will be stories and rumors going around the office. She had shown Usui two unwanted events in her life. Not one but two. First it was the maid costume and now her demonic and scary side while using bad words in front of her boss, which is not how an assistant is supposed to act. She started piling up her work and save all the data in the laptop before finally entering his office.

Misaki tried to act ignorant while walking towards his table. She planned to make him forget about what she was supposed to tell after that.

"Misa-chan~ are you planning to make me forget what you are supposed to tell?" Usui looked at her with his puppy-face innocently.

"W-whaa why are you reading my mind, stupid perverted outer-space alien? And stop calling me Misa-chan! I never said that you can call me that." Misaki was surprised that she shouted and pointed her finger toward him accusingly.

"Is that how you should talk to you _Master_, Misa-chan?" Usui smirked at her. Her vein quickly popped and she was about to shout at him when someone barged in his office.

"Takumi, I see you are getting along well with your new assistant. I was thinking of finding a new one if this one does not suite your liking," Gerard came in without feeling the tense aura in the room.

Misaki quickly bowed down her head and said "I am so sorry Mr. Gerard for not greeting you outside."

"Please don't mind me, Ms. Ayuzawa. I am just checking on my little brother whether he is doing fine. It seems that he has a special liking towards you, so I'll take my leave. You should grab your lunch. Its lunch time anyways." he smiled to her before exiting the room.

_Easy for you to say that it's my lunch time, Mr. Gerard. But I have bigger problem to explain to my boss what happened just now. _Misaki tiredly gave out a big sigh before continuing with what they were doing.

"These are all of the reports and documents you asked for earlier and here is the data for the meeting today at 16:00," Misaki continued as if there was nothing else to discuss. She was trying to make Usui forget what they were discussing awhile ago. "If there is nothing else you need then I shall take my leave." She quickly turned around and quickened her walking pace.

"Thanks so much. I can die doing all of this. Well, not die. But these are just tiring to do. Anyways, back to business," he smirked before finishing the rest of his sentence. "Sooo… what happened earlier?" he grinned. Misaki stopped just when she was about to turn the door handle. Escaping and pretending that she didn't hear him talked to her is one way to escape, but now that she paused from turning the handle, she knew there was no turning back anymore.

The vein that Misaki was trying to calm awhile ago started to pop again. She didn't know why she felt like smacking that smirk off his face. Her demonic aura started to show. _If I smack him to death I may be fired from this job I need so much plus I will be sentenced to jail for harming the Walker Corporation's CEO. Arrgghh! I can't believe this pervert can't be tricked. He is such an alien. Well, I guess I'll try cooperating with the situation for a bit. _

"Geez… you are so persistent. I can't understand how Mr. Gerard could be so sweet and gentle yet he has an alien-like brother that is so perverted whose hobby is to stalk other people," She took a deep breath before she started telling him the story. At first Usui just sat back and listened. But then his facial expression turned serious.

"Ayuzawa, don't believe in anything he told you. Thank goodness you are not harmed. He just wants to have revenge because of that stupid contract that I didn't agree on cooperating. That's why he was really pissed toward me, just don't entertain him and leave him alone," Usui's eyes reflected all of his anger towards Tora and worries towards his new assistant who he thinks might be too innocent and good.

"I understand, Mr. Takumi." Misaki bowed down her head and exited the room.

Misaki exited the room and sat on her chair, feeling relieved and glad she told everything to him but he didn't scold her. Even though she felt really glad a moment ago, the small feeling of curiosity about knowing the relationship between him and Tora was still inside her. For a few minute she just sat on her chair, trying to figure things out. But after a while her stomach reminded her that she needed to grab her lunch. She snapped back to reality and took a quick glance at the clock. She cursed herself when the clock was showing just 1 minute before her lunch time was over. She was kind of frustrated for wasting her precious time just to bother about important stuff, but now it was too late to regret and it was better continue on with her work.

When she was about to lift her pen up, her phone rang.

"Misaki Ayuzawa speaking, may I help you?" She immediately took out the agenda from her drawer in case it was a phone call for appointment.

"Misa-chan~ I am so hungry…" Usui's playful tone can be heard by Misaki, and that instant she became frustrated, but it was her job to fulfill whatever he needs.

"Do you want to order a delivery then? " She was trying to control herself from yelling at him.

"Nope. I want you to go downtown to buy me a bowl of ramen at the end of the Town Square. There is no delivery guy so you must go there and buy me one. Just tell him to make my regular order. And just tell him to put the bill in my tab. If you want to order one just put the bill along with my tab. I didn't see you grab your lunch earlier, so I will let you order a bowl for yourself too. Sorry for making you skip your lunch time," Usui sounded kind of apologetic. Misaki didn't dare to raise her voice to him afterwards and decided to quickly move along.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's part of my job. Then I will take my leave," With that she hung her phone up.

Misaki took her handbag and quickly exited her room. While she was walking down the corridor towards the elevator, she heard a lot of whispering sounds around her. Guessing that they were talking about her, she ignored all of the rude comments and entered the elevator.

Misaki noticed the two girls inside the elevator. The shorter one with two ponytail pink-haired girl looked cheerful while the taller one with glasses has short hair and a stern look on her face. At first she didn't bother about them and just pressed the button to the ground floor. Since Usui's office was way high up, it took some time for her to reach down.

"Hello there! You must be the rumored Misaki Ayuzawa, Mr. Takumi's newest assistant. I'm Sakura Hanazono and this is Shizuko Kaaga. Nice to meet you!" the cheerful girl suddenly went in front of Misaki and smiled at her.

"A-ahh.. yes… I am Misaki Ayuzawa, Mr. Takumi's assistant. Nice to meet you both," Misaki didn't know how to react and just give out her hand, offering to shake hands. The three of them greet each other.

"So, Ayuzawa-san, where are you heading? Are you aware that lunch break is long over?" Shizuko asked, trying to make sure she didn't try to skip work because she was scared of Usui or something like that.

"Well, just now Mr. Takumi requested me to buy him a bowl of ramen. Don't worry; I am well aware that lunch break is over. Sorry for making you think that I am trying to skip work," Misaki explained and smiled toward Shizuko.

"Shizuko… don't be too hard on her. She is new here," Sakura tried to clear the misunderstanding. "But why did he ask you to run an errand anyway? Doesn't he usually ask the office boy to buy it for him?" Sakura looked confused but then she quickly changed her look into a very bright smile. "Mr. Takumi must take a liking to you and that's why he asked you to buy his ramen personally," she finished her sentence half giggling.

'_That idiot is trying to make me his errand girl! Arrgghh! I hate him! He takes me as an idiot! Why didn't he just ask the office boy to buy it for him! Annoying alien!' _Misaki was in deep thought that she didn't realize Sakura was calling her.

"Ayuzawa-san? Are you okay?" Sakura stared at her, snapping her back to reality. "Y-yes… I am fine. What is it?" "I was telling you that we will see you soonbecause we need to part from here. Bye!" She cheerfully waved at her. Misaki gave her a small smile and waved back before closing the elevator door.

'_Let's see, he said that the shop is at the end of Town Square. Oh, there it is.' _Misaki at last arrived at the small Japanese-looking small ramen shop and entered. The shop, from Misaki's point of view, is not really popular as there were only a few customers inside. She quickly went to the counter and asked for Usui's normal order.

The order didn't take long. She then quickly walked towards the train station. She didn't want the food to get cold because she absolutely won't do for another round of errand to the kitchen and re-heating food for him.

_Meanwhile…_

'_Interesting. Very interesting, indeed. Now you are an errand girl? How much lower can you be, Misaki Ayuzawa?' _Tora smirked when she saw Misaki's figure walking towards the train station carrying a bag of ramen that he knew Usui really liked through his highly –tinted limo.

"Mr. Takumi, I've bought the ramen you've requested," Misaki dialed his extension once she arrived.

"Bring it in now," He ordered.

Misaki placed the bowl of ramen, a pair of chopsticks along with a spoon and the spices (chilli and soy sauce) on the tray before entering his office and placed it on his dining table.

"Thanks for buying this. But I really hope you entered my office with your maid costume and served me this food," he playfully ran towards her and grinned.

"You're welcome, Mr. Takumi. But I certainly don't understand what you are talking about," She was starting to get impatient again. She actually really wanted to yell at him for making her run an errand. But when she saw him finding a comfortable position and splitting the chopsticks, she really felt that she shouldn't ruin his appetite.

"Then please excuse me, Mr. Takumi," Misaki bowed down before walking towards the door to continue her work. But then Usui stopped her. "You didn't order another one for you? I thought I told you earlier that it is okay for you to order too. You must be starving right now," His eyes bore to hers questioningly.

"No, I am fine. And anyways if I am hungry I'll just make myself an instant ramen at the staff lounge," She didn't want to show him that she was actually really hungry. Misaki didn't like using other's property especially borrowing money. She would feel really bad even if someone treated her for a meal. She wouldn't feel good because she feels that it would make her owe something to that certain person. And besides, she knows her position. She is just a worker, to be precise a commoner. She shouldn't eat the same food as her boss. The ramen he bought can afford her one day meal. How can she just order and just put her bill in his tab.

"Actually, I can't finish the whole bowl. You have to help me finish it," Usui said, knowing that she is the type of girl who wouldn't trouble others even if it is not directly.

"What are you saying, Sir? That is so funny, Sir. You might want to start eating or your ramen will get soggy," Misaki tried to look calm when actually her head was shouting she shouldn't share the ramen because she may get infected with his perverted-alien disease.

"I insist you to share this ramen with you or else I am going to assign you to wear maid costume to work starting tomorrow," Usui smirked at the end of the sentence.

'_What's with this pervert? URGH! Why do I have such bad luck? '_

She didn't realize that she was pulled down to the dining seat opposite to him. Usui stood up, grabbed another bowl and divided the ramen into two. "Now now Misa-chan~ you shouldn't disobey your master," Usui's chibi face was tempting Misaki's hand to slap it. "Would you rather eat instant ramen outside and starting tomorrow onwards you'll be wearing maid costume as your uniform? Or just sit here quietly and eat the ramen with me?" he grinned once more, causing Misaki to shiver.

"You stupid outer space alien! Why do you like to make my life harder? Fine! I'll stay and eat," She then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and Usui grinned. "Stop grinning or your face will eat this other half of your ramen," she threatened him with her demonic aura surrounding her, but he, as an alien, didn't flinch at all and instead smiled to himself and start eating his ramen.' _Weird perverted- outer space alien,_' Misaki muttered under her breath, but Usui noticed it and chuckled.

**A/N: I just realize that this story is becoming more and more random. I am so sorry for the bad planning of this story. And a quick reminder that I think I won't be posting the next chapter soon because I have a lot of homework and tests. **


	7. Chapter 7: A Very Big Misunderstanding

**Hey guys! I'm back from hibernation! JK :p First of all, I would like to apologize for the long update. I don't know what happen, but I lose all of my work from chapter 7 onward **** so I have to rewrite everything again and it took a while. So, I'M SOOOOO SUPER SORRY! **** I'm begging for your forgiveness X_X**

**Violetshade: I'm so sorry for not updating as well as reviewing your work anymore. Its just that my mom cut the internet connection from my phone so I kinda forget to review when I reached home. **** I hope you understand. Thanks so much for your constant review XD  
><strong>

**Echizenochi: thanks for your review **** I'll try my best to update as soon as possible **

**Twinkle Earthling: thanks ;) i read too much fanfic.. so I kinda get the idea of writing that sentence :p**

**Winheart: thank u for reviewing ;) it means a lot **

**ThePandaHat: I love her too ^0^ **

**Cookieraider3: well I want to be the one who fall for gorgeous Takumi :p**

**Sunayna4sho: thanks for dropping a review ^^**

**Savanna1997: awwww thanks so much ^0^ maybe I'll try to make a situation where Misaki is a damsel in distress :p**

**LunaAlchemist27 : thanks for reviewing ;) my major plan is major romance where Usui is the charming prince ^^**

**Vicky1239 : thanks **** don't expect too much from me cause I'm making this very random hehe ^^**

**Riaanaa : thanks for understanding ;) n thanks for dropping a review**

**FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY FIC… THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEARING WITH ME N THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT. LOVE YA ALL! :***

**HERE IS CHAPTER 7! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: A Very Big Misunderstanding<strong>

For the whole week Misaki was really busy on paperwork because apparently the company was launching a new product. As Takumi Usui's assistant, she was moving one place to the other, doing all required things for him. She work non-stop and even went over-time.

It was now 7:30 in this Friday evening. Misaki stretched herself after she completed the entire work she was given. She is tired yet satisfied with what she had done for the company so far. It was one hectic week and she was really tired. A lot of people complemented her for doing excellent work in such a short period of time. She then stood up and went inside Usui's office to place all of the report she received earlier this evening into a neat pile. Once she finished tidying up his office, she wondered where he might be as she had not seen him since lunch time. Misaki was really sure that he didn't went home because he told her to wait for him at his office after he finish the meeting with his brother and co-workers around 7 pm. Misaki returned to her desk and felt really tired. Sleepiness swept across her eyes and her body felt sore due the whole week's work. Resting for a little while is what she need right now. So she laid her head on her desk for awhile before she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>_

Usui met Tora after he had lunch with his brother that afternoon. Gerard noticed the heavy tension around then and decided to leave them both alone to give them privacy. Usui was, of course, not happy to see his _distant relative_.

"It's been awhile, cousin." Tora calmly greet him, yet there was a deep meaning behind his tone.

"I'd warned you not to do anything to my assistant," Usui, unaffected by his word, calmly replied.

"I didn't do anything to her. Why do you care anyway? It's not like she is yours," He smirked, showing an evil smile on his face. "I saw something really interesting on Monday, Takumi. Is becoming an errand girl part of her job?" the sarcasm in the phrase was loud and clear.

"That's none of your concern," Usui, still keeping his face compose, replied him curtly yet convincing.

"If I were you, I would not let her do such shameless thing. It will only bring a disgrace to me as well as my relative," he evilly smiled and walked away. "Just keep your eyes open all the time. There may be another wolf that will chase Red Riding Hood-chan," Usui knew that he was having an evil intention toward Misaki. He needed to warn Misaki right away and if possible now.

Usui knew better what he was talking about. He was furious. Now he knows that Tora IS trying to take Misaki from him. He glanced to his wristwatch and saw that it's almost time for the meeting. There is no time to return to his office to talk to Misaki first. The hand that had been holding in his pocket was drawn out and he quickly texted Misaki to wait for him after the meeting end.

* * *

><p>It was 9 already and the meeting just ended. Usui had been worried throughout the entire meeting because it ending way longer than he had expected. He felt bad for asking Misaki to stay back just to give her a small precaution toward Tora. He quickened up his pace and opened the door toward the door leading to his office. He didn't see Misaki there and wondered if she got home safely at such hour. When he reached her desk, he then saw her behind the desk with both her arms crossed on the desk sleeping soundly. A funny feeling then suddenly erupted in his chest and a small yet sincere smile was plastered on his beautiful face. He didn't know why but lately he had been feeling contented with everything that happen in his life whenever he sees her.<p>

'_Come on now, Takumi. Get a grip to yourself. You must look like an idiot smiling to yourself in front of a sleeping girl right now. You can't possibly have a feeling for this common girl,' _Usui then laughed at himself for being so idiotic by the action he did a moment ago and decided not to wake her up.

A bright light penetrated her eyes when she tried to open them. Trying to take it easy, she slowly closed her eyes once again to adjust them slowly. A few seconds later, she shot up and remembered that she will be late for work if she doesn't hurry up. But her eyes quickly popped when she couldn't comprehend where she is and how did she end up in a super luxurious room. For a second, she couldn't stop mesmerizing the beauty and elegance of the room. It is a very simple room, she admit that. The room was not really big. It contains only a bigger-than-a- king-size bed with a pale blue comforter, a bedside table, a table lamp, a sofa, and a study table. But no matter how simple and normal it is, the quality and the design of the room seem so fitting all together. Then again, she started to panic as she tried to remember how she ended up in this heart-warming room. She ran through the door and was welcomed by a hollow and deserted grand hallway. The hallway is big with paintings hung across the bare wall, maybe as big as a mansion's. she didn't really care, she just know the fact that it is big and something that she could not afford even if she work her ass off until she is old. She quietly walked down the hallway and entered a very spacious room. The room consists of only a single couch and a coffee table. '_That's lame,' _she thought, _'I thought that this place is gonna be… something more than just a couch and a coffee table.' _ She kept on walking and saw a figure lying on the couch. It seems like the figure is 'idle' at that time, so she got curious and tiptoed toward the sleeping figure and then a glimpse of blonde locks can be seen. She could not believe this! She was asked to stay back and this is what it's all about? Just to take her to his apartment to do _something _despicable? She was pissed, more than pissed. She is furious. She ambushed herself toward the sleeping figure on the couch and they both end up rolling down to the carpeted-floor with her on top of him. He woke up with a slight heart attack (just exaggeration) and was surprised once more to see a woman, or he could say a girl, throwing a tantrum. And on top of all, to him, the guy of all girls' dream.

"Is this what I get from staying late last night? You PERVERTED JERK! Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to seduce me? Don't get to cocky because you are good-looking! This is why I hate men! They are just a bunch of delinquent creature who took advantages of women! Now I know your purpose for keeping me this long! You are just using me!" Misaki seems lose control of her raging emotion and pulled his collar while punching him on his well-built chest.

At first Usui was surprised. But when she ended her long speech, he hid face with his blonde lock and a very wide smile appeared on his face before he ended up laughing really hard. He gripped both of her hands pushed her aside before continue laughing, half rolling on the ground. Tears started to form on the verge of his eyes as he could not stop his laugh.

"O-Oii! What's funny you perverted alien?" Misaki started to had a bad feeling about this and feel that her long speech is due to her own ridiculous assumption. "Stop laughing, you p-pervert!" Misaki started to feel embarrassed and a slight blush started to form on her cheek. She couldn't escape this nightmare and she stood up, ready to leave. Usui quickly caught her hand and pulled her down the carpet once more.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing," at last he was able to control his laughter but a small hint of laughter can still be heard from him. "What kind of wild imagination do you have, my sweet assistant? You sure are something else, girl! Me? Seducing you?" he laughed once more between his words, half wiping his now pooling eyes. "I think, in our current position, you are the one who are trying to seduce me, isn't that right, Misa-chan? Still holding her hand, he tried to embarrass her further.

"W-what do you mean by that? And STOP GRIPPING MY HAND YOU PERVERT! I am SO NOT TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU, YOU BIG-HEADED PERVERT!" Misaki was really embarrassed right now and she tried to free herself from him but it was no use. No matter how strong she is, now she feels really weak against him. He is really strong. Well, at least he is far way stronger than her. "I-I want answer. Yes! I want answer! I want answer why you were laughing at me just now!" she tried to hide her embarrassment by looking to the other direction from his eyes, pouting. '_omygoshh! She looks really cute when she pouted! I feel like touching and poking her cheek right now.'_ For a brief moment, Takumi was silent but his thought was quickly aborted by Misaki who was yelling at him again.

"Are you trying to lie to me? Don't even think about it and SPIT EVERYTHING OUT! I don't care if you are my boss or whatever you are, just tell mee!" Usui was surprised when she shouted at him again. But then again, for the 2nd time he finds her angry expression really cute and irresistible. Her face is red due to her anger. A normal person would think that it's a bad idea to wake the demon up, but for Usui, it's like he just got hit by a giant lightning and was sent to heaven to meet his angel. His heart raced really fast. He never felt this weird before. He can even feel the butterfly in his stomach. All kinds of emotion he never felt before rushed toward him. After a short period of time, he composed himself before answering her.

"In case you don't remember, Misa-chan, I asked you to wait for me after the meeting but it end up really late, even later than I've expected. My phone died down when I was about to inform you. So I couldn't tell you to just go home. When I return to the office, I was surprised to see you sleeping on your table. I felt so bad for making you stay for too long so I decided to take you home. But then after I placed you in the car, I realize that I don't know where your house is, and it's not appropriate to leave you in the office alone at night. So I just take you back to my apartment. Anyway, it's a good thing that I take you here because at least now the bed won't be too useless as you are the first person who ever lie on the bed after such a long time. I knew it was a bad idea to buy a bed. A couch is enough for me," the short information ended with a speech of how useless the bed is. Misaki can't help but giving a what-the-heck face when he stated that the bed is useless when it was very comfortable.

"You never use the bed? Are you nuts? And why are you leaving in a super luxurious apartment by yourself? Don't you live with, you know, your brother and the other in the Walker mansion that is 24 hours equipped with maids and people that serve you?" Misaki poured down tons of questions to him at that instant.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa. What are you now? A girl with many questions? Yes I never use the bed. A couch is enough for me to survive. I don't live in the Walker mansion. Living alone is far way better in many ways. I only return home once in a while when Gerard requested my presence. And I don't need a 24 hour maid service as I am a _man_ now so I can manage everything by myself," he emphasize the word 'man' to her.

"You are weird. Most people don't want grow up and separate from their family and have their 24 hours maid service. But you are the opposite. Did you knock your head and damaged your brain when you were a kid or something?" Misaki replied sarcastically.

"I think that you are the weird one here. Girls usually got swayed and try to seduce me, or at least fall for my look, but you are not even affected at all," Usui counter-attacked her word.

"For me, you are just a perverted outer-space-inhuman alien who come from a Pheromone planet," Misaki stated the whole sentence as a matter of fact.

'_Interesting. She even has her own way of thinking. This girl is really something else. And this is the first time I ever compliment a girl, or a woman if I should say.' _Usui was impressed with her answer but then once again he couldn't help but to laugh loudly when he heard that her stomach was ringing the bell asking for food. Misaki was now really embarrassed and mad at herself at the same time because she had showed him a lot of her embarrassing side.

"Arrrgghh! I hate you! Just… stop laughing at me and get me outa here!" Misaki couldn't control her embarrassment and decided to stand up. Usui once more pulled her down and stop laughing.

"I am sorry. Since I am the one who brought you here, then I should treat you as my guess. Please make yourself comfortable while I make us breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes," he chuckle lightly and stood up to proceed to the kitchen.

Misaki admitted that she is really hungry. It's not her fault that her stomach grumbled as she didn't eat dinner last night because of this alien. She stood up and made her way toward the wide window screen viewing the entire city. Her expression quickly turned into a big 'O' formed on her mouth full of amazement. This is the first time she ever see such view of the city in her entire life. She may have live here for a long time now, but she never knew how great this place is. Her eyes couldn't move from the beautiful scene in front of her as her hands quickly join into the fantasy she is experiencing. She lifted both hands and touched the glass window, as if she could feel and touch the best view she had ever seen. Her eyes were fixed to it for a very long time that she didn't realize Usui was calling her from the kitchen. Worried for her condition, he went to the living room to check on her, only to find her amazement look toward the city. He used to think that the city view is superb, but now his idealistic had change and for him, she is the most beautiful figure he had ever seen in his entire life. Her strong yet gentle personality, carved on her every inch of her face; her glittering eyes, surpassing the beauty of the night light of the city; her shape, even better than any beautiful women he had ever met; he just couldn't take his eyes off her. His feet slowly take him closer and closer toward the young woman standing in front of the glass window. But then she realized someone was approaching her and quickly turned around. He snapped back to reality and remembered he was about to call her for breakfast.

"U-um… I didn't know you were enjoying the view. I called you a moment ago, telling you that breakfast is ready. I made us pancakes and I prepared you a glass of milk. Do you want anything else?" Usui didn't want to show her even the slightest hint of his feeling and tried to act normal and casually.

"Oh, sorry. It was just, I kinda got mesmerize by the view. No, thanks for making breakfast anyway," she answered, still wanting to enjoy the view for a bit more, but decided not to. They went to the dining hall and ate their breakfast. Misaki then remembered her purpose of staying late in the office. She quickly brought up the topic. The faster, the better. She really want to get home right now, even though she is having an exquisite breakfast (to her, it is something she could not enjoy every day. She usually only have a toast or leftovers from last night's dinner for breakfast).

"So what do you want to talk about last night? You make it sound so urgent and yet here we are, enjoying breakfast instead of discussing that matter," She started.

"Oh, that, I want to talk about Tora. I have this feeling that you will be my assistant for a long time. It's not that I am big-headed or over-confident, I just feel that you'll survive here. So I think it's very important for you to know everything so that you will understand every circumstance that is going on with my business life and relationship. I hope you can give me your weekend time for this," he looked at her, this time his eyes reflected seriousness and Misaki knew that he was not joking and was talking about serious matter.

"But I have a shift at Maid Latte and I have to be there by around one hour or so," she reminded him that it's Saturday and she is working, unlike him, who can spend the whole day relaxing and have a great time harassing her.

"Fine, but I am coming with you and you are going back here with me afterward. I don't think we can talk about this in the office," even after she mentioned Maid Latte, he still didn't turn chibi and annoy her. Now she can really feel how serious this matter can be.

**A/N: TAADAAA! Chapter 7: DONE! XD! I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Well, I got nothing to say to you guys except for sorry for the long update **

**By the way, do you see the button below? YESHHH it's the REVIEW BUTTON! \(^0^)/ don't forget to leave a review XD I really appreciate all the review that you guys wrote for me because reviews help me improve my story. And maybe I'll update faster if there is more review HOHOHO ^ 0 ^**


End file.
